Fitz's Mission
by flute125
Summary: A fanfiction about Fitzsimmons. When Simmons goes on a date with Agent Triplett, how will it go? Will Fitz be able to over come his jealousy and tell Simmons how he really feels? Confessing your love isn't always easy, especially when the person you wish to confess to has been kidnapped. Note: Previously called Jealousy, but I changed the story line to bring in new ideas.
1. Jealousy

This my first ever fanfic. I don't know whether I want this to be a fluffy one shot, or a more dramatic multi-chapter fic. Please review and tell me whether this is good, bad, horrible, or whether to continue. Fitzsimmons for the win!

Jemma smiled as Agent Triplett complemented her jacket. Fitz said that going out to coffee with him would be a "bloody waste of time," but that was only because Simmons couldn't help with an experiment while she was gone. Of course Simmons would rather be back in the lab with Fitz, but her personal life wasn't going to form itself. Besides, Antoine was interested in her, which Fitz was not. 'Wait, am I interested in Fitz?' Jemma thought.

As the "date" progressed, Jemma had a hard time keeping her thoughts away from Fitz. Antoine wasn't as decent as earlier, and he continually moved closer to her, which was beginning to become uncomfortable. Antoine did most of the talking (mostly about himself) and after hours of listening, Jemma said she was no longer hungry and could walk back to the Bus. When Agent Triplett offered to take her back his hotel, Simmons had to use an 'important experiment' excuse to get back to the Bus. Simmons wasn't as naive as some expected her to be, and recognized what Triplett was expecting. Moving closer, wandering eyes, and the hotel offer were enough for Simmons to realize that she should get back to Fitz- wait the Bus, as quickly as possible.

Once she was back on the Bus, Jemma had to answer multiple questions. Coulson asked why she was back so late; Skye asked if the date went well (hoping it didn't, Fitz and Simmons were meant to be!); Ward asked if Triplett was doing well; and May told her to stay away from guys who "were cocky because of their high position." Fitz however, stayed silent. 'If she wants to go out with suave Agent Triplett, who am I to intervene? It's not like I've been her best friend and supportive pier the whole damn time,' Fitz muttered as he walked out of the lab. Hopefully, Simmons would forget about the afternoon and see what was right in front of her. Did she not see all the hints Fitz had been dropping?

As Fitz came into the lab the next morning, he could see Simmons was unhappy. 'No wonder. Agent Triplett left for Vienna last night. She probably misses him already,' Fitz though bitterly. With half the day already gone in silence, Fitz felt obligated to ask what was wrong. "Oh Fitz. Can't a person like another one because of personality instead of physical attractiveness and the possibility of-well, other things?" Jemma groaned.

"What? I'm sorry Jems, I didn't realize that- well- Triplett was- uh- interested in- I like you." Fitz said astonished. She didn't like Triplett.

"You're my best friend Fitz, I hope you like me," Jemma replied.

"Actually Jemma I-" Fitz paused, "I mean that I lo-" Fitz was interrupted by the doors opening. Skye and Ward walked in, Ward carrying a folder.

"Hey guys, we have an assignment taking us to Moscow, so we are having dinner early. You should join us upstairs in a couple of minutes," announced Skye."

Once they left, Simmons turned to Fitz, "Were you going to say something earlier Fitz?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I'll tell you later," he replied, already thinking up a way to tell Jemma how he felt.


	2. The Mission

Who knew I could get so excited over three reviews? Sorry that I didn't include a disclaimer last time, but Marvel doesn't belong to me (sadly). Thanks for reading, and make sure to enjoy! Fitz grumbled as his alarm went off. He desperately wanted 5 more minutes of sleep- or maybe 45. He had set the alarm earlier than usual in order to get in the lab before Simmons. After grabbing a bagel, he started on Jemma's daily work. He knew how she hated doing the mundane tasks- doing them for her was the most romantic thing Fitz could think of at 5 am. He also decided to look up information on the mission in order to be on top of everything. Oddly enough, after he logged on to the SHIELD database, he was still denied access to the mission information. With a frown, Fitz continued to fruitlessly click on the link. Jemma woke up to find that someone had eaten Fitz's daily morning bagel. There were 7 last night and now their were 6. He already didn't like mornings, and without the proper wake up, he would not be pleasant to work with. She was quite surprised to find him happily doing her work for her. "What are you doing up? And with my bacteria samples?" she asked, tilting her head sightly. "I woke up early and decided to help you today. I hope you don't mind," Fitz replied. "Oh no Fitz, it's wonderful of you! Did Coulson reveal our plans for today, or are they still 'top secret'?" Simmons asked. "That's the thing. When I went to look at the information, I was denied access. The plans were for level 8 agents only. That's a little unnerving to me, don't you think?" Fitz explained. "That is odd. Well, I'm sure we'll be fine. Ward and May usually do all the field work, so we may not even leave the van. Just you, me and technology." Jemma said. Jemma was wrong. Once the Bus landed, Coulson and May took Lola to some Level 1 billion, top, top secret meeting. Ward, Skye and Fitzsimmons piled into the van and drove 2 hours to the site of a lone shed. Ward commanded Fitzsimmons to stay inside while he and Skye went to investigate. Ward tended to look at his Rookie a lot while she was in dangerous situations such as this, as if she would be hurt if he even blinked (blink and your dead!). After 30 minutes of lost communication, Fitz and Simmons became suspicious. The last report was that everything was normal in the shed and that everything was fine. Neither of the scientists wanted to interrupt what could possibly be going on in there, so they waited another 15 minutes before acting. They entered the shed, and found it empty. There was no sign that anyone had been there for weeks. "Fitz! Help me! Fitz! Get off!" Simmons screamed as she was grabbed by someone behind her. Fitz ran toward her voice, only feel a prick on his neck. The despair that filled him heightened as he realized they could die today. These people had taken Ward out, for heaven's sake! As darkness came, Fitz's last thought was of Jemma being hurt and him not being able to save her. What do you think? I need more reviews in order to continue! I also can't wait to see this weeks episode! No Simmons in the previews I've seen though... Hmmm... Review! 


	3. Captivity

Fitz's Mission Chapter 3 Captivity

Hello again! Well, one person reviewed and I personally thank them. I'm going to try to write a chapter for each Simmons, Fitz, Skye and Ward (though not necessarily in that order). There may be more Skyeward in these chapters, but Fitzsimmons is still the main ship. (Oh, did any of you get the mindless Doctor Who reference?)And without further ado, the story…

Fitz was groggy, and tried to sit up, but a massive migraine took hold of his head before he could do so. The rest of the team was waking up around him as three large thugs came into the cell with the captives. Fitz moved closer to Simmons, who was still barely conscious. Fitz's fear of death once again entered his mind, but the fact he was with Jemma was calming.

"Which one of ya' is goin' to tell us the information about SHEILD and allies?" one man said in broken English. No one dared move. Jemma was now awake and alert, but was practically clinging to Fitz for dear life. The men began to move toward the small group. The team thought in unison of the possible actions to take. If someone spoke, everyone could be hurt if the men didn't like the comment.

Ward tried to use his most authoritative, stony voice, "What do you want with us or SHEILD? We'll never help you!" came out in fluent Russian. Skye was breathing heavy, obviously injured from her encounter with the thugs.

"If no one will help me, I may have to make you. This one doesn't look too good," another thug said, pointing to Simmons, "and may not last a round with me. We wouldn't want to harm her, now would we? She's too beautiful. However, I can avoid her face," he threatened with a smirk.

Fitz blocked Jemma from the Russians' view with his body, as if to protect her from their vile thoughts. After a couple of minutes in silence, the thugs left the room, returned with meals, and then left again. Fitz knew Ward wouldn't let any harm come to Skye, as he wouldn't let any harm come to Jemma.

"We need to get of here. Skye may have gotten a concussion and I believe I might have broken my wrist. Ward has a large wound on his head, which is my first priority," said Simmons, trying to move.

Fitz held her tight, saying "We need a plan first. I can help with medical problems, as you're in no condition to work right now, Simmons. We should analyze the situation, and gather as much data as possible before we do anything. Those thugs know who we are, which puts us in even more danger." As he wrapped Jemma's wrist with a piece of cloth from a shirt, Fitz tried to be as levelheaded as Ward. Though mentally freaking out, Fitz was the least injured of the group.

"What about the food? We probably need it, but it could be drugged. Is it worth the risk?" inquired Skye.

"I would stay away from anything those people offer us. You and Simmons can rest, while Fitz and I work out a plan," Ward answered.

"I'm not going to be a damsel in distress who sits around waiting to be saved. We're all part of the team, and we'll all help, right Simmons? Simmons?" Skye said, becoming worried. Jemma had fallen into unconsciousness again. Fitz checked Simmons' heartbeat, which was slow. Suddenly, Ward sank to the ground, apparently passed out also. Fitz started wildly searching around the room as Skye hurried over to Ward, only to hit the ground. Fitz was sure that there would be a source of a gas, but found nothing. He panicked, feeling his heartbeat rise, until it slowed, his hand in Jemma's, his head hitting the floor.


	4. Ward

**Hi! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm on spring break, so I have more free time! For those of you who are still reading this, I thank you, and beg you to review! You don't know how happy I am when I see a review. Give me reactions, thoughts or suggestions! This is Ward's chapter and will focus on him. So shocked by the latest episode. I really hope he isn't actually a traitor, and that he's on a top secret mission or something. I also loved how worried Fitz was about Simmons. I'm going to incorporate some aspects from this new plot twist.**

When Grant Ward woke up, he thought he was dead. When he realized he wasn't, his thoughts immediately turned to Skye, who was tied to a chair on the other side of the small dark room. The last thing he saw was Simmons on the floor, unconscious. Looking around, Ward found that he and Skye were alone. Fitz and Simmons must have been taken somewhere else.

'At least their together,' Ward thought. 'Fitz would never let any harm come to Simmons.' Thinking of Fitzsimmons reminded Ward of the woman across from him. If things went bad, Ward would protect his family at any cost. Even his life and soul.

Skye's eyes fluttered open, and then closed. After another few painstaking minutes, Skye finally regained complete consciousness. She looked around the room, just as her SO had, finding only two chairs, and two people.

"Where are they? Where are Fitzsimmons? You still have that gash on your head, Ward. Oh gosh, are we going to die? I haven't been trained to withstand torture yet. What if I give up information? I couldn't live with myself! I don't want to die, but if they-" Skye panicked, only to be interrupted by Ward.

"Skye, you need to relax. I won't let anything happen to you. I don't know where Fitz and Simmons are, but they will be fine. Whoever's holding us hostage is going to pay. We'll all get out, and we'll all be fine." Ward said, in an attempt to comfort Skye.

As Ward finished his last statement, two of the thugs walked into the small room, one of them carrying a briefcase, the other, a small table. Setting the briefcase down on the table, the thugs turned to their prisoners.

"Here's how this is going to go. I will ask one of you a question, and if you answer correctly, I will think about releasing you. If you do not answer, my friend will have to, well, hurt your team mate. If I were you, I would do exactly as I say." said one the thugs, as though he was talking to children.

"Where are Agents Coulson and May? What are they doing?" the man asked Ward. This seemed logical. Coulson and May were the highest level agents on the team, and would have the most information. No matter how safe they were at the SHIELD meeting, Ward refused to give any information to his captors.

"No? Well I'm going to give you one more chance to answer," seeing Ward's downcast face told the man that no information was coming. "Well I guess that your young agent is going to suffer. Vladimir, get the YAЖC. Then we'll see how talkative they are." The man named Vladimir took a tool out of the briefcase that look like a screwdriver. He turned toward Skye and flicked a switch on the tool, causing a red glow, illuminating a red, skull-like symbol on the man's coat. Skye looked at Ward in fear, then shut her eyes as tight as possible in an attempt to forget the pain she knew she was about to experience. Seeing Skye like that made Ward's stomach turn over, but he remained silent. After a few moments of silence, Ward heard a piercing scream that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Note: I am purposely saving Fitz and Simmons' chapters for later. I really want to write them, but I want to finish this fan fiction, so I need to stay motivated. Fear not, Fitzimmons will come. Remember, I love reviews!**


	5. Skye

**Hello again! Sorry for procrastinating so long! This is Skye's chapter, but not my favorite so far. I like Skye, but she's a little hard to put in a story for me and still be on character. I've decided that I must get 3 or more reviews to continue, so just say something! I take constructive criticism, so you can give me suggestions. Looking at the previews, I think Skye really needs a break. I mean, she's crying in what looks like a bathroom! In the scene were Simmons said Triplett could be trusted, Fitz's face was awesome. He's got to be jealous! Remember: review (more than once if necessary)! Note: I don't know anything about hacking, so the information is almost certainly wrong.**

Skye had never felt more pain in her life.The man named Vladimir, whom she assumed to be Russian, had put the screwdriver-like tool against her head. It sent a pulse into her body, and she shrieked in agony. For what felt like centuries, the pulses kept coming, one by one until the man finally stepped away.

Skye would later be told that only six, red pulses came from the YAЖC, and she only screamed for eight seconds. Skye took in oxygen, and let out carbon dioxide, but she didn't feel alive. Every pain receptor in her brain had been stimulated, and Ward was sure she was dead. However, she used all her strength and looked up at the men.

"Go to hell, you bastards," Skye said, glaring into the black holes that the men had for eyes. The men looked at each other and smiled. Ward frowned, worried their captors had more in store for the team.

"Well, that was only one question that won't be answered. You've given us lots of information, though. Everyone has a weakness, and if your's isn't physical pain, it's psychological. You two may be hardened by training, but are your friends? If you won't give us the answers, we'll ask them. As strong or loyal as you think they are, we can have them on their knees begging for death. Oh, we'll oblige them, but only after they've given us SHIELD's every secret. Can you live with that guilt?" With a wicked smile, both men turned to leave the room. "If you change your minds about giving us the information, just scream. You appear to be very good at it, Skye." With that, they left the small, dark enclosure.

Out in the hallway, the men stopped outside the door.

"We will wait a couple of minutes, and if they don't give us the information by then, I doubt they ever will. Either way, we'll go interrogate the two scientists next. They'll give us information and research Agents Ward and Skye could never understand. Hail HYDRA!" Vladimir exclaimed.

"Hail HYDRA!" the other man saluted.

Skye looked at Ward, a tear forming in her eye. She knew that the scientists couldn't handle interrogation, but Fitzsimmons would hate her if she gave up secrets on their behalf. Unable to speak, Skye simply thought. Ideas buzzed through her mind, but none of them would get everyone out alive.

The shock the torture device gave her brain must have ignited some sort of change. Skye's mind analyzed what the men had said, and looked for patterns. A part of her brain was activated, and she could now clearly see patterns, not only in speech, but everything. May favored faking a punch with her right side first, but then attacked through her left side. The Fibonacci sequence in nature Simmons had tried to explain made sense. All the patterns Skye had seen but never recognized were made apparent, but she had no idea what they meant.

"Stop!" Skye shouted in frustration. All the thoughts made focusing on one hard. Ward looked at her in surprise, then worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Skye apologized and explained the sudden revelation. Only one idea came to Ward's mind. Skye's 0-8-4 power had kicked into full gear. Somehow she had been using the ability to recognize patterns all along: for hacking. Now she was much more powerful… and dangerous.

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. For those of you still reading, I really need reviews, okay! I'm also glad that people from the international community have read my story! Thank you to my guest reviewer from France! Fitzsimmons is next!**


	6. Fitzsimmons

**I am really happy with you guys! When I checked today, I had six new reviews. I've decided to make the next two chapters a combination of Fitz and Simmons, rather than focusing on one, then the other. I really love this ship, and hope I can write this chapter to your expectations! There may be an adult theme in this chapter, and it may be inappropriate for some people. The rating is still T, as nothing is explicit, and references are mild. I may delete and rewrite this chapter if it has bad reception. Note: I am a Whovian for those who were wondering. So glad someone caught my reference! Allons-y!**

Fitz woke up to find himself in a small cell, Simmons lying across from him. He'd been awakened by a scream, and was glad to find his partner close and safe. However, Fitz knew that they were anything but safe. Without Skye and Ward, Fitz had no idea how he could ever get himself and Simmons out alive. He crawled over to Jemma and put her head in his lap. Her eyes fluttered, and finally opened.

"Fitz? Where are we? What happened?" she asked frantically.

"Relax, Jemma. We'll be fine. We were all knocked out somehow. Skye and Ward aren't here, but- but I'm sure they're fine too," Fitz said, trying to comfort her.

"You're a terrible liar, Fitz. You don't think we'll be fine. I don't either, but we at least need a plan. We can't leave unless we have Skye and Ward with us, so we need to find them," Jemma said, trying to distract herself.

"I heard a scream, and think it was Skye." He sighed, "Jemma, if things go bad, you can't wait for me. You need to stay safe, no matter what happens to me. You can find Skye and Ward, and then get out. As long as you're safe, I'm happy," Fitz replied.

"But Fitz, you don't mean-"Jemma started to say.

"Yes, Jemma, I do. I-" Fitz took a deep breath, "I lo-" As Fitz started his sentence, one of the thugs entered, the largest and strongest of the three.

He hauled a struggling Fitz away from Jemma and used rope to tie her hands behind her back. Fitz lunged and the man from behind, but was thrown back, unable to get up again. Fitz realized the man had shot him with something similar to the Night-Night Gun, only Fitz was partially paralyzed.

"My name is Markus, and I suggest you both do as I say. I will ask you a question, and of you don't give the answers, I will have to take my anger out on this lovely lady. I doubt you want that to happen, but personally, I want an excuse to put my hands on her. Vladimir told me to go easy on you, but I don't intend to," the man said, looking at Fitz.

"Fitz, please don't! I'll be fine! Don't tell him anything!" Jemma pleaded. Markus slapped Jemma, silencing her.

"I don't need any motivation to hurt you, so shut up! Now, Mr. Fitz, what was in the dendrotoxin in your tranquilizing gun?" the man threatened.

Looking at Jemma's scared face hurt Fitz so much, but he said nothing. Markus walked over and punched Fitz's jaw. Still, he wouldn't give up any information, just as he swore to do. Markus pushed Jemma against the wall and forcefully kissed her, pulling some hair in the process. Jemma let out a muffled scream, and let tears come to her eyes when Markus pulled away. He studied them both, as if debating whether to continue.

"Well, I need you both in one piece, so that's it for now. You'll be doing research for us, and if you refuse, you'll be useless. We don't keep useless prisoners here. Your friends are alive, but only unless you cooperate. I'll be back tomorrow to get you, with a meal. If there's any funny business, you won't get warnings." Just as he said that, a radio went off from inside his jacket.

"Security breach on level E! All personnel report to level E for security breach! Report to level E!" the radio called. Markus rushed out the door. Whatever level E held must be important. Fitz was regaining his movement and went over to Jemma, who had collapsed. She was shivering from fright and disgust.

"Shh. Jemma, I'm here. I'm so, so sorry. I-I hated seeing that, but I couldn't give them that information. Please don't hate me. I'm _**so**_ sorry," Fitz said, pleading for forgiveness. Jemma pulled herself up into a sitting position and hugged her partner.

"Don't be so daft Fitz. You don't know how lucky we are. Much worse things could have happened. I could never hate you. We both need to be strong for each other. Like you said, we've been together 'the whole damn time' and that isn't about to change."

As she said that, Jemma realized something. She turned around to look at the door. It hadn't been shut all the way. In his haste, Markus had forgotten to shut the door. A mindless mistake was about to save their lives. Fitz, having the same realization, helped Jemma stand. Thought both wobbly, they balanced each other.

They silently left the room to find a white hallway. The ceiling was labeled 'Level B,' so they figured that most guards were a few levels away. Jemma began to move in one direction, but Fitz held on to her wrist. She turned back around, confused.

"Jemma, we have a better chance of finding Ward and Skye if we split up. They have to be close, so we'll probably be able to see each other the whole time. However, if we don't see each other again, I need to say it. Jemma Simmons…. I love you."

**So Fitz dropped the bomb. Please tell me how you feel, because I do have some other ideas if I realize I don't like this. I resolved not to quit, but I may not update in a while due to my busy schedule. Hope you enjoyed Easter!**


	7. Separation

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but I have a lot of things going on. This is another chapter focusing on Fitzsimmons, and I think I have a good idea of how this is going to end. I've had a bunch of ideas, so I may change this if the story doesn't work the way I want it to. I am also thinking about doing an alternate ending on the latest episode, The Only Light in the Darkness. Fitz, being his socially awkward self, refused to admit that he likes Simmons! Note: In this story Ward is not a traitor (for now). Enjoy!**

Simmons and Fitz stared at each other. Jemma's mouth was slightly open, in shock. She stepped toward Fitz, and forgot where they were. She forgot they had been kidnapped, tortured, and separated from Skye and Ward. Jemma Simmons knew only that she loved Leo Fitz and he loved her. They slowly closed the distance between themselves, until finally, their foreheads met. Their first real kiss was gentle, sweet, and full of emotion.

Then, it was interrupted by a nearby door being blown off its hinges. The explosion had created enough dust to give Fitzsimmons time to hide around a cornerbefore it cleared. Fitz swore under his breath, something about "every damn time." A familiar female voice whispered a few feet away.

"Do you think all the guards fell for it? We could be in huge danger if one of them didn't go to levelE,"the voice said. Another voice answered, "We have to assume they all fell for your distraction. Now, we need to find-"The voice stopped suddenly. Fitzsimmons could barely hear what was whispered next, but assumed it was about them. Fitz slowly stood up, helping Simmons along also. They stepped out from behind the corner and saw Skye and Ward. Skye sighed in relief, while Ward looked at his teammates to make sure they were okay.

"How did you guys get out?" asked Skye. Simmons immediately answered, "The man with us left after getting the message that there was a security breach. He forgot to close the door all the way, and we weren't noticed. Did you cause the security breach? Shouldn't they be right on your tail? All the guards immediately went in your direction."

"I took out a couple of the guards when they came in to check on us. Then, from a control panel, Skye hacked into their system to try and stop the security message from being sent out. She couldn't stop the message, so she changed it. Skye sent all security personnel to the opposite side of the facility," Ward explained. "All we need to do now is get to the exit."

"When you hacked the system, did you see a model or diagram of this place?" Fitz asked. Skye explained what she and Ward thought was the best route after they had analyzed the blueprints. As the team began to near their third hall, a guard came from around a corner and immediately pointed his gun at the four agents. Unarmed and weary, Skye, Ward, and Fitzsimmons had little defenses. "Turn around!" the guard ordered. The team did so, hoping for mercy. The gun went off.

The gun was that of Agent Garrett, who had shot the guard in the head. Fitz, who had grabbed Simmons' hand, was the first to turn around. He smiled, knowing SHIELD would somehow get them out. The team ran toward Garrett, and with him they eventually arrived at the final halls. Suddenly, an alarm went off, with flashing lights going off. The team continued to run, hoping that by an amazing stroke of luck they would outrun the guards that were surely in pursuit. However, no security seemed to be in the area, despite their obvious knowledge of the team's escape.

With the final door in sight, Ward and Skye ran even faster. Fitz did relatively well in keeping up, leaving Simmons and Garrett to bring up the rear. Ward and Skye continued to, not realizing how far ahead of the rest of the group they were. As soon as Fitz passed through the door, a large group of guards became visible, and were nearing Simmons and Garrett. The guards were gaining on Simmons, who must have somehow hurt her leg. Fitz immediately turned around, earning protests from Ward and Skye. A door slammed shut between Fits and Simmons, trapping Jemma. She began hitting the door, as did Fitz. Calming herself, Jemma looked into Fitz's eyes.

"Leo Fitz, I love you, but you have to go. Go!" she exclaimed. "Fitz, please, I'll be fine. You'll get me out. You're the hero, and you'll get me out. We can get married and have kids, but you need to go, now!" she pleaded. The guards grabbed Jemma's arms, dragging her away from the door, completely ignoring the other four agents who were watching. It took Garrett, Skye, and Ward to drag Fitz away from the door.

**So that's it for this chapter. It may seem odd that the guards practically let Skye, Ward, Garrett, and Fitz go, but there is a reason, so don't worry. Hope you guys enjoyed, and will give me your wonderful feedback!**


	8. Revelations

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but I had three concerts last week, and day-long practices the days before. Not much time for fan-girling. Fear not though, for I am trying to post this before tonight's episode. Does anyone else think that Simmons is the one going all ninja in the promo? The hair doesn't look dark enough to be May, so… Anyway, enjoy! (and review)**

Simmons was thrown into a lab. She knew that whoever had her wanted scientific research. However, she didn't realize that 'they' were HYDRA until Simmons saw the serpentine-looking skull logo on the door. She couldn't believe it. She should be on the rescue plane right now, with Fitz, planning a future with him. But Jemma Simmons was not on a plane with the love of her life. She was in a lab, captured by _HYDRA_.

A screen on the wall came alive, humming a low, static tune. A face with glasses appeared, and Simmons new she recognized the face, but couldn't place it. The face began to speak.

"Hello, fellow scientist. I'm pleased that you have decided to help HYDRA. My name is Arnim Zola, and I can no longer aid the scientific endeavors of our great organization. However, if you are watching this video, you are qualified, and intelligent enough to carry out my work. SHIELD must be eliminated, but we have agents undercover planning to strike. The current highest ranking SHIELD and HYDRA officer is Agent Johnathan Garrett. Your job is to conduct bio-mechanical research so that we can create super soldiers. Some experiments have already been attempted, but they have failed with horrible consequences. Some of my personal favorites include extreme psychosis, liquefying, and oh, spontaneous combustion! Despite this, you have the potential to do great things. Good luck."

As the screen turned off, Simmons mouth was agape. She would rather _die_ than do any of the things that insane man wanted her to do. The most disturbing piece of information of all wasn't her job, but the job of countless HYDRA agents; to infiltrate and destroy SHIELD. Agent Garrett. He was with the team. With **Fitz**. All the while, Simmons was supposed to fix the super soldiers so that they could kill even more people than they already had.

Fitz looked out the window. He was in a state of shock, and had been for the past three hours. No one could blame him after gaining, then losing love. While Skye and Ward had been working to find Coulson and May, Fitz had just sat there. A buzzing sound in his pocket pulled him out of his trace. A voice message had been sent to his phone. He opened the file and listened.

"Fitz, it's me. Keep calm, and don't tell anyone I've contacted you. Agent Garrett is HYDRA. They want me to help make their super soldiers, and they'll kill me if I don't. You know I would never betray SHIELD, so I'll stall as long as I can. Fitz… I love you with all my heart, but you can't wait for me. If I die, which I am fairly certain I will, move on. Don't trust anyone yet, though. Agents are all over the place, undercover. I'm scared, but as long as you stay safe, my mind is at ease. Please, keep away from harm."

Fitz looked at the phone, tears in his eyes. A trace would be extremely hard to do, but for Jemma, his Jemma, Fitz would do anything. No matter what happened, Fitz and Simmons would always love each other.

**I know this is pretty short, put this is more of a filler to introduce what will happen next. Hope you guys continue to support me. Thanks!**


End file.
